Seizoen 26 Week 18
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_26_Week_18" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Familie_5854_001.jpg Familie_5854_002.jpg Familie_5854_003.jpg Familie_5854_004.jpg Familie_5855_001.jpg Familie_5855_002.jpg Familie_5855_003.jpg Familie_5855_004.jpg Familie_5856_001.jpg Familie_5856_002.jpg Familie_5856_003.jpg Familie_5856_004.jpg Familie_5857_001.jpg Familie_5857_002.jpg Familie_5857_003.jpg Familie_5857_004.jpg Familie_5858_001.jpg Familie_5858_002.jpg Familie_5858_003.jpg Familie_5858_004.jpg Familie_5858_005.jpg Familie_5858_006.jpg Familie_5858_007.jpg Familie_5858_008.jpg Familie_5858_009.jpg Familie_5858_010.jpg Familie_5858_011.jpg Familie_5858_k_001.jpg Familie_5858_k_002.jpg Familie_5858_k_003.jpg Familie_5858_k_004.jpg Familie_5858_k_005.jpg Familie_5858_k_006.jpg Familie_5858_k_007.jpg Familie_5858_k_008.jpg Familie_5858_k_009.jpg Familie_5858_k_010.jpg Familie_5858_k_011.jpg 'Aflevering 86 (#5854) - maandag 26 december 2016' Hanne en Emma hebben een stripper geregeld voor het verjaardagsfeest van Guido. Hij zelf ziet dat helemaal niet zitten, maar Hanne en Emma laten zich niet tegenhouden. Veronique en Cédric moeten opnieuw afscheid nemen van elkaar. Jan worstelt met zichzelf. Simon voelt zich verraden door Jan. 'Aflevering 87 (#5855) - dinsdag 27 december 2016' Viv doet haar uiterste best om Jan en Linda terug dichter bij elkaar te brengen. Ze legt een compromis op tafel voor het feest van de Bomma. Benny heeft het moeilijk met de nieuwe situatie. Anna heeft last van maagklachten. Jelle verrast haar met een bijzonder filmpje. De bende van Gallo laat een bloedspoor na... *'Voorlopig laatste aflevering met Hilde De Baerdemaeker (Liesbeth Pauwels).' *'Dit is de derde keer in korte tijd dat er een fout staat in de inhouden. Jelle verrast Anna niet met een filmpje in deze aflevering.' 'Aflevering 88 (#5856) - woensdag 28 december 2016' Veronique en Lars leven op gespannen voet. Niko wordt geconfronteerd met de gevolgen van zijn daden. Simon is van plan om toch naar het feest van de Bomma te gaan, hoewel hij voor velen niet welkom is. Niko verklaart hem zot. Benny nodigt Alfons uit, maar tot een echt gesprek komt het niet. 'Aflevering 89 (#5857) - donderdag 29 december 2016' Lars blijft spelletjes spelen met Veronique. Faroud voelt zich schuldig omdat hij Bart niet gevonden heeft voor de misdadigers. Trudy merkt dat ze bespied wordt. Alfons probeert Benny een verklaring te geven voor het verleden. Linda wil dat Jan stopt met zijn café. Niko wil Simon het huis uit. 'Aflevering 90 (#5858) - vrijdag 30 december 2016 - MIDSEIZOENSFINALE' De hele familie verzamelt in het landhuis van Lars. Daar wordt de negentigste verjaardag van de bomma gevierd. Ook Lars woont het feest bij, al is het met specifieke bedoelingen. Zowel hij als Mathias staan perplex na de monoloog van Veronique. De vonk tussen Viv en Jan slaat nu echt over. Het is echter niet de vraag of, maar wanneer iemand hen zal betrappen op hun onvoorzichtigheid. Niko blijft thuis achter, maar slaat in paniek wanneer hij merkt dat er pillen verdwenen zijn uit de brouwerij. Het lijkt erop dat Simon (Van den Bossche vanaf heden) vastberaden is om wraak te nemen op de familie, en dat zal doen door die aan te pakken bij zijn wortels... Maar de familie staat nog een grotere verrassing te wachten wanneer een oude kennis opnieuw opduikt. Er heerst ongeloof en paniek. *'Een uitgebreide inhoud van de midseizoensfinale is terug te vinden op deze pagina.' *'Op deze dag bestaat de soap 25 jaar. Dit wordt gevierd met een extra lange aflevering.' *'Deze aflevering is een dubbelaflevering en duurt 46 minuten en 2 seconden.' *'Terugkeer van Chris Van Tongelen (Bart Van den Bossche).' *'Eenmalige terugkeer van Michael Vroemans (Maarten Van den Bossche).' *'Eerste aflevering met Erika Van Tielen (Amelie De Wulf).' Category:Seizoen 26 Category:Afleveringen